Contagious
by Wendell27
Summary: What if Phoebe was the name that came out of Ross' mouth at the altar?What if Monica had really found Joey? And what if Rachel and Chandler bonded over their "pathetic" lives? Rachel/Chandler centric
1. Chapter 1

**CONTAGIOUS**

**_A/N: Hi! Okay, this is my first fic EVER and don't know why it had to be an Randler fic lol_**

**_It's starts on Ross' wedding with Emily and from that point on it's completely AU. And you will see that when Ross says another name at the altar but it's not Rachel's :) This can be a crazy ride and I hope you like it ^^ Please review but don't go too hard on my first time please :)_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Friends(too bad) or any of its characters_**

It was his best friend wedding and Chandler could not feel more miserable. It started all the way back in New York when Joey kept shouting "LONDON BABY!".

And when they got there Joey and his touristic nature made him walk the whole city, but he'll admit that it really was a beautiful city. If he wasn't so cranky and homesick already he could appreciate more the view. And on dinner he tried to make a funny toast to his best friend and future wife but the british didn't quite understand his type of humor, or they didn't like it at all.

Well, to sum up, Chandler was NOT enjoying this trip. But Ross deserved to have a happy wedding so he was gonna put a smile on his face to try to cover his current mood.

Monica was also not doing very well after their parents said to Ross' future father and mother-in-law that this might be the only chance to see a child of them get married. And to put her deeper on a sad mood, a drunk old guy thought that she was Ross' mother.

Chandler wanted to help but he too wasn't in his best form and would probably make it worse so he left Joey with the job of cheering her up.

After the dinner was over Joey and Monica were drinking at the bar and Ross was still talking to his parents so he assumed he wouldn't be missed there. With a sigh he entered his bedroom and flopped on the bed full clothed. He just wanted this wedding to be over soon so he could come back to New York and see Phoebe and Rachel again.

Phoebe was pregnant and could have the babys at any minute so she could not come.

And Rachel stayed so she could help her when she needed. But Chandler knew that

wasn't just the only reason why she stayed. He knew it would be hard for her to see Ross getting married to another woman. Phoebe a couple of years ago declared that he was her lobster and vice versa. Chandler actually believed that to be true at the time. But then reality hit them all and in reality Ross was getting married to another woman.

All he could think about was "Poor Rach". And at some level "Stupid Ross" because who would be THAT stupid to not want Rachel Karen Green? She was beautiful, funny, smart, caring and Ross had the chance to be with her and he blew it by sleeping with the girl from the Xerox place. He knew that he never would've done what Ross did, because Rachel or any other girl did not deserved that, but the bro code made him at least pretend to support Ross when it happened but all he wanted to do was to go to the girls place and give Rachel a big hug and let her know he would always be there for her. "Stupid, stupid Ross" Chandler said in a whisper looking at the ceiling. But then he thought: "_Why am I thinking about Rachel now? I guess I just miss her... and Phoebe of course!"_

But then the image of Rachel appeared in his mind, her beautiful smile and her deep blue eyes and her greek goddess figure and... WHOA! This city was making him crazy!Why was he thinking about Rachel like that? She was his friend, one his best friends and in a way she was still Ross' Rachel so she was completely out of reach(Not that he wanted to reach that because he didn't!). With a heavy sight he got up and changed into his pajamas and tried to think that this trip would soon be over. But in the back of his mind the image of Rachel was still very clear and in that image she was smilling at him. And with that image Chandler got into his bed and went to sleep. In that same moment Rachel Green was embarking on a plane to London and with her was a determined look and goal.

**_Ok so this was the first chapter just to give and introduction..._**

**_I know it has only Chandler in it and nothing about Rachel yet but next chapter I'll start with her and maybe the others... _**

**_Big things to happen on the wedding! :)_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Second chapter :) On this chapter I'm going to focus on Rachel. What her goal is and her thoughts in general. Please review :)**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Friends or its characters ( I wish I did :D)**_

Rachel was very aware of what she was doing. She was going to London to tell Ross that she still had fellings for him, perhaps that she still loved him and that she wanted to try it again. She smiled at that thought while looking through the window and seeing the beautiful night sky. She was flying to London to stop a wedding and no pregnant Phoebe was gonna stop her!

She felt a little bad leaving her pregant friend at home alone but she would not miss this opportunity, but she really wished that Phoebe didn't had the babies until they all got back home. And she felt proud of herself because the Rachel of 5 years ago would not do something this "dangerous" and unpredictable, no the Rachel of 5 years ago was a spoiled little girl who didn't know the world and back and only cared about her credit cards.

But not this Rachel! This Rachel was a determined, fierce woman who would fight for what she wanted. And this Rachel had a lot to thank to her friends because they were one of the main reasons why she is a new Rachel today. They took care of her and they showed her a world she never seen before.

She knew that what she was doing was crazy and the consequences would be huge but she didn't care anymore. Her mind and her heart were on the same place and they both were telling that she should go to London and tell Ross everything that she was felling.

Rachel also knew that she would never completely forgive what Ross did to her when he slept with the girl from the Xerox place. He broke her heart in a million pieces but when it was all said and done, she knew that they eventually be back together because... well they were Ross and Rachel!

But then Emily came to their lives. And she was not a bad person but in some way Rachel thought that Emily stole Ross from her grasp. What did she had that Rachel didn't? Was her accent sexy or something? Rachel could not understand. But before being the love of her life Ross was first her friend, so she at least pretended to be happy for them when they announced their engagement. Even though her mind was screaming "Why are doing this to me?" her mouth was covered with a smile and was saying "Congratulations!"

But she promised to herself that she could not, that she WOULD not be at their wedding. She could pretend to be happy but this was too much. She knew that Ross was gonna be hurt but she couldn't say that this was hurting her more than anything in the world, so she came up with the excuse of staying to help Phoebe. And it was half true because poor Phoebe really needed the help! 3 babies are a lot weight to carry so Rachel was going to be there to assist Phoebe with the pregancy stuff. But the she also didn't wanna give Emily the pleasure of marrying Ross in front of her.

But when Rachel landed in London the next morning all those thoughts were long vanished from her head. All that she could think about now was to tell Ross everything and wait for the results. She knew that this would be a changing factor in her life for good or for bad, but she hit a stage where she didn't cared anymore. All she cared about was getting all out of her chest, every word that she needed to say was gonna come out.

She only hoped for the best, because it could not get any worse.

"Well, here we go" Rachel said to herself while walking out of the main gate of the airport to catch a cab and head to the Hotel where the guys were staying.

_**A/N: Okay so this was chapter 2! Yeah, Rachel still got the hots for Ross lol but I promise that this wedding will have very interesting turn of events :D I also promise longer chapters, I know the first 2 are small but as you can see we still don't have dialogues, but when we start the conversations, they will be bigger ^^ Again, please review :D**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Chapter 3 of my Randler fic :) I hope you like it and review it if you can please :D**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Friends or any of its characters**_

When Rachel reached the hotel 30 minutes after leaving the airport, she was shaking. She didn't know if it was fear, anxiety or both of them together, she just knew that she had to stop that or Ross and all of her friends were gonna notice that something was wrong with her and she didn't want it to make a scene.

"Ironic, I'm here to stop a wedding and possibly ruin somebody's life in the process and still I'm worried about making a scene" Rachel thought to herself.

That thought seemed to only make her fear and anxiety worse, so to calm herself down Rachel made her way to the hotel's bar, thinking that a drink was the only way she could forget everything that was about to happen, at least for some minutes.

Bag and all in hand, Rachel reached the bar and asked for a martini. Random thoughts went flying through her head while she drinked, not wanting to think about Ross and what she was gonna say to him yet.

When she was almost finishing her second martini a familiar voice called her name "Rach?", she turned around to see a stunned Chandler making his way to her. He was already in his best man suit and Rachel couldn't help but think that he was really cute on that. As soon as that thought came into her mind, she was out of breath for a few seconds because Chandler gave her a huge bear hug.

"Wow Chandler, it's like we haven't seen each other for years" she joked after he let go of her. Chandler gave her a big smile, the smile that to her was the best of all the other five in the group. Of course she never confessed that to anybody, especially Chandler.

"Well you know, I'm a really passionate person so if a see a friend of mine who was supposed to be in New York, you bet your ass I'm going to hug her" he said joking the only way Chandler could. Then realization came into his mind and he had to ask " Rach what are you doing here?".

Rachel noticed that his question came with a hint of concern. Rachel thought of lying for a second but then she realized that Chandler was one of her best friends, so he would soon find out that she was lying. So Rachel decided to tell him the truth.

"I'm here because I'm going to tell Ross that I still have fellings for him" Rachel told him quickly, then looked away, not sure why she was getting embarassed. And Chandler didn't know why he was having the felling that his heart was sinking, then breaking into pieces.

Why did those words had that affect on him? Rachel still having fellings for Ross didn't concerned Chandler at all, so why was he felling that he was getting betrayed?

Chandler then sat in front of her, she still wasn't looking at him. Chandler asked in a low and deeper voice "Rach do you realize what you're about to do? You're not only stopping a wedding, you're possibly stopping someone who is your friend for being happy" he then notice that his tone sounded a little bitter.

Rachel turned and looked straight into his blue eyes. Gosh, how come she didn't notice after all these years that his eyes were blue just like hers? And not just blue, a deep blue.

Rachel sighed and said " I know it's terrible Chandler, but I've gotta do this. If I don't get everything out of my chest I know that I'll regret it for the rest of my life" She paused to take a sip of her martini and then continued " I know this is the worst time ever to do this, but frankly I don't see a better time in the future" she gave him a tiny smile that wasn't returned.

After Rachel finished her martini, Chandler started speaking again " Are you sure that you're doing this because you still have fellings for him or it's because he's marrying another woman and you're afraid to lose him?" He noticed that his voice still had that little bitter tone but Rachel didn't seemed to noticed, he thought it was better that way.

After Chandler asked that, Rachel's mind started questioning itself. Was is it true what Chandler said? Was she really scared that she was gonna lose Ross that she confused that with fellings?

After a couple of minutes she replied " I...I don't know anymore Chandler, my head is spinning with confusion now. I don't know what I'm going to do anymore. When I see Ross I'll know if I need to say something or not, but now I just wish my head would stop spinning!"

Chandler, a bit relieved, said joking " Well, the martinis are not gonna help you head to stop spinning, that's for sure" then he gave her a small grin which was replied with a similar one.

"Well the wedding starts in a hour, so I think we better be on our way, I just can't wait to see the surprise on the guys faces when they see you there" Chandler said smiling.

"Yeah, we better go, we don't want to miss this crazy wedding, which I'm sure will be" Rachel said and got out of her seat as Chandler got out of his "Let me just check in and we're going okay?" She asked while they were living the bar. He replied with a simple "Okay".

As they were leaving the bar Chandler made a last joke " Seriously, two martinis and your head is already spinning? What a baby" then gave her a small shoulder bump.

"Shut up" she said, playfully punching him in the arm.

After Rachel checked in and made sure her bags were in her room, they left for the wedding that would be remembered for generations.

_**A/N: Annnnnd cut! :) Chapter 3 is done, I hope you like it the dynamic of Chandler and Rachel on this one. Next chapter will be the craziest wedding ever lol **_

_**Review it if you can please :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: OKAY! Here's chapter 4 of Contagious :) Yeah baby, the wedding is about to start! :D I hope you like the twists that I made, review if you can PLEASE! :)**_

When Chandler walked inside the church with Rachel by his side he somehow knew that this day would be remembered for generations to come. The wedding itself was normal, because it was a man and a woman getting married, nothing out of the ordinary there. But the "Rachel factor" could have huge consequences. He wished he knew what his friend was thinking, he wished he could walk around in Rachel's head and tell the little Rachel that was inside of it "Hey what you're trying to do? It's insane!".

But since that was out of the question he thought that keeping her close and watching her reactions to all of that would be the best choice for now.

And the first thing they saw when they entered the church was Ross giving Emily a little kiss, and then looking at her tenderly as she left to re-do her make up. At that sight Rachel came closer to Chandler and tugged at his arm firmly.

When Chandler turn to say a simple "Ow", the word couldn't come out and the only thing he could do was stare, with his mouth slighty open, at Rachel's face who starting to well up with tears. He felt his own heart break a little bit but couldn't help but think that she looked beautiful even like that.

He only stopped staring at her when he heard Ross' confused voice "Rachel?". Ross made his way towards them and wrapped Rachel in a big hug. Chandler slid to the side to give them the moment. But for some reason he couldn't move his feet any longer, he felt that somehow he _needed _to hear everything that Rachel was gonna say.

When Ross released her, Chandler saw that her eyes were still full of tears but he also saw that she was smiling. She was fake-smiling of course, but it was still a smile. Ross took that as a good sign and asked with a smile of his own "What are you doing here? I tought you would not come!"

Chandler noticed that Rachel was having a hard time forming the words that she wanted to say so he thought it was good time for him to help her. Of course, being Chandler, that help would come in the form of a joke.

"Well, I found her lost around the hotel and I thought "Well since she's here, might as well drag her to the wedding" and... here she is!"

Ross and Rachel both looked at him with puzzlement and laughed a little. When Ross turned again to look at Rachel she was still looking at Chandler with a smile on her face. When she found Ross' gaze on her she turned and looked him straight in the eyes. The words that came out of her surprised her " I-I-I'm here because... because I thought about it well and I couldn't miss one of best friends' wedding" after a short pause she continued "I'm sorry that I couldn't be here all along but... I'm here now and I'll always be here for anything you need Ross".

While Ross' face was covered with a big smile, Chandler's face was of pure confusion and somehow relieve. Confusion because of the fact that he taught that Rachel was gonna stick to her plan. And relieve because she didn't. And when he looked at her he could tell that a little bit of relieve was on her face too. Ross gave her another hug, thanking her for that and saying that it wouldn't be the same without her there.

Right after that Ross left to prepare his "I do" and Chandler stayed with Rachel, who know had a blank expression on her face. He stood in front of her and said "You didn't do it". He looked at him and was able to crack a little smile " I couldn't. I kept thinking about what you said to me at the bar and when I saw him I knew that I couldn't. You were right. I was too afraid to lose him that I confused that with feelings."

Chandler quickly replied "But you know that you're never gonna lose him right?"

"I know now" was Rachel's response. Chandler then gave her a quick hug that he felt she needed. When he released her he said " All right, I gotta go pick up Monica to enter with her. You just seat wherever you want okay?" Rachel nodded her head. Chandler was leaving but came back to give her a friendly peck on the cheek which made Rachel giggle a little bit.

When Chandler caught up with Monica he sensed that she was worried with something. As the good friend he was he asked "Mon, are you okay?" She looked up at him with wide eyes and answered nervously "Of course I'm okay, why wouldn't I be okay? I'm fine!"

Chandler naworred his eyes at her but decided not to push it because a angry Monica was always a dangerous Monica.

Chandler offered his arm and Monica took it quickly but a little too firm. Chandler still wasn't saying anything but Monica's behavior was starting to worry him.

As they were walking down the aisle and he saw Rachel sitting on the third row on the right side, Chandler noticed that he wasn't seeing Joey anywhere. So he asked Monica in a whisper "Mon, have you seen Joey?" She answered almost immediatly "No I haven't seen Joey! Why would care where Joey is? I don't!"

Chandler looked at her with a look that said "What the hell is going on?" but the only word that came out of his mouth was "O-Okay".

Each one went to their respective side, but Chandler still kept an eye on Monica to see if he could find out something. Then he saw Joey coming down the aisle with Emily's stepmother, but surprisingly he was talking on the phone with someone. And the only person he could think about that would actually call at a time like that would be Phoebe.

He smiled at that thought while looking at the crowd below them. Then his eyes found the eyes of also smiling Rachel. Seeing her smiling at him was so heart-warming that he couldn't contain himself, so he gave her a little wave which she reciprocated.

He then looked at Monica who was watching Joey with a strange look that he never saw on her before. It was like... desire.

Joey on his part was still talking to Phoebe and at one part of the conversation he heard Phoebe asking to hear the ceremony.

Joey took the phone from his ear and said to Ross in a whisper but excitedly "It's Phoebe!" Ross gave Joey a death glare but Chandler noticed that he also put his mouth close to the phone and said in a low voice " Hi Phoebe".

Chandler was still focused on what was going on with Monica and trying to formulate theories in head, and also he constantly took a double-look at Rachel to see how she was doing. He was glad to see that there was no sadness in her eyes. Chandler returned his attention to the wedding when Ross was starting to say his vows.

What followed shocked everybody in the room and one person back in the US. Ross was repeating the words the preacher was saying to him " I Ross" "I Ross", "Take thee Emily" "Take thee Phoebe". Everyone gasped for a second and then the whole room went silence.

Phoebe back home dropped the phone. It was a struggle to get it back at the exact time when was Ross was saying in a nervous voice "Emily". A nervous laugh and "Emily" again were the words that came out of his mouth. The british girl didn't know where to look. Phoebe back home didn't know what to think, her mind was in full blank mode. And altough they never said a word to each other, Joey,Monica,Chandler and Rachel were saying the same thing in their heads "_ Oh crap" _

_**A/N: There it is! Chapter 4 :D I hope you like it and review it please :)**_

_**I'll try to update chapter 5 this weekend :)**_


End file.
